


Two boys chilling in the Tony Tower. Five floors apart because theres a ghost.

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Is Not A Thing, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, between the entire iron fam, dont expect epic one liners though, i am a rat that calls myself a writer, i love that concept, may gets it every other weekend, ohgod so much crack, only pep and rhodey have rights to the braincells, plus iron lad is a cool name, spiderson, the boys attack a refrigerator, the other 3 arnt allowed 2 feet near it, their both complete idiots, those two have a reputation of doing dumb shit, tony calls him "rip off iron man", you cant convince me he didnt make his own suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate title:Peter and Harley acting like teenagers for once with the help of a few ghosts.Harley and Peter are convinced the tower is haunted. They rope their friends into helping them find evidence. Tony is confused and Pepper just wants a quiet day off.Based off of the prompt: “Dude--did you really just throw salt at me? I’m not possessed!”
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Two boys chilling in the Tony Tower. Five floors apart because theres a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits go to my best friend Christi!

It was the summer between grade 10 and 11. Harley had come over from Tennessee to stay for the break at the tower. When he had arrived Tony had asked if Peter wanted to spend the night over. Peter had agreed and that's how he had founded himself on the 17th of August with an overnight bag sharing a room with Harley. They had settled in after a long face time with MJ and Ned and a huge pillow fight that had lasted almost an hour, laying side by side on the bedroom floor.

Harley coming to visit during spring and summer break had become a tradition. When he came to visit in the fall break of grade 10 Tony had offered to create a new room for one of them, but they had refused. Both Peter and Harley hadn't grown up with lots of money so the idea of Tony renovating a whole new room for the boys was uncomfortable. Besides it had worked out.

They instead chose to share the room, swapping out the large bed for a bunk bed and adding a divider in the closet. The room was a hazardous mix of both of them. The walls were plastered with star wars posters, photographs Peter had taken and lyrics the boys found inspiring. The floor was a cluttered mess of both Peters and Harley's clothes and things. A guitar leaned against on the wall opposite of the bed. A white board and cork board were hanging up on the only bare wall in the room. The white board was covered with both Peter and Harley's writing. Full of half finished ideas and designs. In some places where Harley had started an equation in his slanted caps Peter had finished it in his scribbly scrawl. The cork board was covered with articles and newspaper clippings of sightings of Spiderman. There was also a picture of Jonah Jamieson with large red eyebrows drawn on courtesy of Harley. Directly under the boards was a long desk, the left half Harleys and the right Peters.

The boys had made their chairs themselves. Harley had taken a stool and hot glued a scooter with wheels on the bottom. The type that you would find in a school's gym storage. And Peter, (with help from Harley) had taken an office chair, cut it in half and welded a small armchair to the top.

Still laying down, Harley grunted, turning over and flopping his head down on Peter's stomach. He hummed, lightly poking Harley's head with a pencil he had grabbed off the floor. Harley swatted his hand, glancing at his watch.

Peter noticed.“Harls its 2, we're over due for bed.”

“Time is an illusion.'' Harley muttered as Peter pushed his head off and stood up.

Harley just groaned.

"Get up, Harley.”

“Nah.” he said, not looking up. “I'm one with the floor now.”

“I'm sure that's-” a loud crack interrupted his reply.

Now Harley was looking alert as he sat up slowly. Peter shifted back into a crouching position. Harley's fingers hovered over his watch ready to face whatever had made the noise. When no new noise sounded, they crept towards the door together. Before Peter could reach out to open the door however, another crack sounded, this time from right outside the door. They glanced at each other in alarm. Harley pressed his watch activating his own iron gauntlet. The soft whirring noise being the only sound they heard as the metal glove engulfed his hand. Peter held up three fingers to Harley. Harley nodded, understanding. On the count of three. 1...2...3!

They opened the door peering into the hallway. Harley frowned. There was no one in sight. They cautiously crept into the hallway, making their way towards the living room, Peter in the front and Harley in the back. Getting closer to the kitchen, they could hear what sounded like people talking. Harley pointed towards the ceiling and then made a crawling like motion with his hands. Peter nodded. With a soft _thwoop_ , he stuck himself to the ceiling and crawled towards the living room area.

While he waited for Peter, Harley activated his second gauntlet as well. In a few seconds, Peter crawled back and dropped down beside Harley, grinning. He straightened out from his crouch, tapping Harley on the shoulder. He noted Peter's relaxed state and his grin, surely if there was something bad in the living room Peter wouldn't be grinning. Harley raised his eyebrow. Peter simply shrugged and indicated with his hand that Harley follow him and made his way back to the living room area. Harley trusting Peter, let him lead the way but nonetheless kept his arm out, fully alert.

When Harley walked into the living room area, he lowered his hand. There on the couch, was Cap and Bucky sleeping, an old movie playing in the background. The two younger boys crept closer and they started to stir. Blinking one eye open Bucky saw the two and promptly closed it again. Steve on the other hand, pushed himself up onto a sitting position yawning and grinned at the two. Peter and Harley looked at the two and quietly laughed. Bucky was sprawled over Steve's legs while Steve sat in the corner of the L shaped couch blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“What’re you two up to?” he whispered motioning towards the Iron gauntlet and Peter's web shooters.

“We heard loud noises and decided to investigate.” Peter said

At that Steve tensed, looking alert.

“Noises?”

“Yeah, loud cracks, like something breaking.” Harley added.

Steve frowned.

Peter grinned. “Probably nothing. Maybe Tony blew something up in the lab again.” which seemed plausible as the lab was only a hallway away from Peter and Harley’s room.

Steve was still frowning. “Could be…” he trailed off looking at the time. “How about you two go to bed and I'll go check on Tony in a bit. Tell Friday to keep an eye on things.”

The boys nodded, relieved and yawned as they made their way back to their room. Both boys made their way to the bunk bed. Harley flopped down onto the bottom bunk while Peter took a running start and flipped up into the top bunk. Completely ignoring the ladder on the side.

“Friday?” He mumbled towards the ceiling. “Can you check the hallways for the source of the noises? Alert Steve or Tony if anything is unusual.”

A soft chime with a "Of course Peter." Came as a reply.

"Thanks Fri"

Harley yawned, clicking his watch. The Gauntlets retreated, leaving his hands bare once more. Rolling over he muttered, "You're the best Fri."

The AI turned off the lights and chimed once more.

* * *

_August 18th 2:37pm_

The next day the two boys were in the kitchen, eating a late breakfast due to them waking up late.( _Parker, I swear to god if you wake me up before 12 I_ will _strangle you._ ) It was one of those kitchens you would expect to find on a cooking show, with white counters and teal appliances. The left wall was mostly glass, letting in sunlight. Peter was sitting crossed legged on a stool eating a piece of dry toast ( _Shut up Harley, it's perfectly normal._ ) While Harley finished his 3rd glass of orange juice.

Setting his empty glass down in the sink Harley opened a cupboard. “MJ and Ned are coming over tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, they wanted to come today but Ned had to babysit his cousins and MJ needed to run some errands for her mom.”

Harley grinned, grabbing a croissant from the cupboard and tore off a chunk with his teeth. Chewing with his mouth open he turned to Peter who wrinkled his nose.

“Great, cause Tony’s also busy -stuck in meetings ‘till 5, the poor man- so we have the day”

“-afternoon” Peter corrected.

Harley waved the croissant at Peter but otherwise continued as if he hadn't spoken. “- all to ourselves so I was wondering if you wanted to keep working on Ronnie.”

Ronnie was a project they had started during the fall break but had put on hold because Harley spent spring break at Tennessee. Harley had tried getting Peter to finish it while he was gone but Peter had insisted that because they had begun it together they needed to finish it together. He had though, worked on it while chatting with Harley on face time. It was originally planned to be a Mini iron man suit for dogs just for the fun of it, but later was upgraded to an actual robot dog. She could do simple commands like fetching and barking but had yet to properly understand them aside from some toggle words. The coding was done by Harley with a little help from Tony and Ned, while they both worked on the welding.

“Yes! Did you even have to ask??” Was Peter's reply. He took a bite of his toast and chewed it before adding. “I added another toggle word last week: Tony. Everytime she hears it she'll start playing the iron man theme but in dog barks.” Making Harley throw his head back and laugh.

Harley laughter was cut short by the fridge door opening and slamming into his hip. He jolted back in shock and in an instant both boys were up and alert, pointing weapons -Harley his Iron gauntlets, Peter his web shooters- at the now unmoving door.

“Hey boys-” A voice came from the other end of the room. Peter whipped his head around to stare at the new comer, his half eaten toast still hanging from his mouth. Wanda stood in the doorway with an empty glass, staring with confusion at the position the two boys were in.

“Uh,” She made her way across the room slowly, eyeing the open refrigerator. “Everything all right?”

Harley and Peter glanced at each other and then the fridge and then at each other's outstretched hands and started laughing as the absurdity of the situation caught up to them. They lowered their hands.

“Oh my god we’re idiots.” Harley gasped, clutching at his stomach.

Peter had raised his hands to his face to catch the toast and almost choked doing so. “I can't _believe_ we were about to attack Tony's Fridge.”

Wanda shook her head, heading to the sink to refill her glass. On her way she shut the door of the fridge. “What did the fridge do to you?”

“It opened unexpectedly on, Harley”

“Bruised my hip too.”

“It's a door Harley, how hard could it have been?”

“Hard enough.”

Wanda shook her head again. Turning off the tap she turned around to face Harley who was staring at the croissant he had dropped with an expression of regret and sadness.

“Do you want to come play Uno with us?”

“Who's us?”

“Me, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Vision.”

Harley and Peter shared a look.

“Alright cool, why not.”

Peter hastedly shoved his toast in his mouth and gulped down his milk. Harley grabbed the croissant off the floor and threw it out with a sour look. Looking up he saw Peter chugging down his milk like a mad man and laughed. Peter shot him a grin and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He passed his cup and plate to Harley who placed it into the sink. They both turned and looked at Wanda who was holding back laughter.

"Lets go”

* * *

_August 18th 4:56 pm_

After a few rounds of Uno that led to Sam almost throwing hands at Harley for making him pick up 14 cards at once, the two boys ended up at one of Tony’s many personal labs. This one though was used the most frequently as it was the closest to Tony’s room. Tony had tried to set up a smaller scale lab connected directly to his room but Pepper had been quick to shoot down that idea.

Harley was sitting on a bench hunched over a computer tweaking at Ronnies coding, while Peter practiced magic tricks with a deck of cards he had swiped from the living room during Uno. Flipping a card over he grinned at the inactive Iron man suit he was using as an audience. “Is…..this your card sir? His other hand moved the suit's head like it was nodding. Imitating a deeper and more robotic voice he said “Wow youre so good at magic I am really impressed.” causing Harley to stifle a laugh.

Continuing in his normal voice “Why thank you! Now for my next trick…” He pulled out a card with his right and held the deck in his left. Flipping the card over he showed it to the suit. It was a 10 of spades. Flipping it over again and it became a 3 of hearts he flipped it once more and it became a queen of diamonds, going faster he flipped through several more cards and finally landed on the 10 of spades again. Deepening his voice he said “Wow that was awesome, are you sure it was only one card?” he smiled and answered back in his Peter voice. “Of course, and i'll prove it.” and let the card fall to the ground to show that it was indeed only one card.

This time Harley did laugh leaning back from his computer.

“As impressive and cool and absolutely _mind boggling_ as that was Pete, I dont think a normal person talks like that.”

Peter simply grinned.

Harley stood up and stretched. He clicked a key on his keyboard and a soft chime sounded. He reached over and turned on Ronnie and stepped back as she whirred to life. “Now come over here and see _real_ magic.” he teased.

“Give me a sec!”

he put down the deck and reached under the table for the card he had dropped during the show.

Friday's voice chimed over the intercom speakers.. “Boss will-” she was cut off with a crackle of static as all at once the entire lab lights went out. The music Harley had playing on his computer while he worked shut off mid song, leaving the room dark and quiet.

“Harley?”

“Peter did you do that?”

“No???”

He looked over to where Harley had been working. He blinked several times as his senses kicked in he could see the faint outline of Harleys head.

“Friday?” Harley called. When no response came he tried again. “Fri??”

“Hang on, i'll come over.''

Hitting his head on the underside of the table while straightening out of his crouch he let out a pained gasp as the Ironman suit head landed on the floor with a clang. In an instant Harley had his Gauntlets up and pointing at where Peter was.

“Peter?? Are you okay? What happened??”

“Im okay! I’m okay!” he frantically called standing up. “Just hit my head.” He winced. “Hard.”

He was on his way to Harley rubbing the back of his head when the lights turned back on. After a bit of static, Friday's voice chimed. “Boss will be here in a few minutes.” followed by the lab doors sliding open and Tony walking in. The two boys stared at him in shock. They glanced at each other then broke into identical smiles of relief. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and bookmarks are what i live on, please consider leaving some!!  
> come find me on insta (cookingwithablanket) and tumblr (chumo-cookie)!!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xvv7PGVb1JgfrHpy3C0MTYPLwznytQVlsdvvQNuMKxM/edit?usp=sharing 
> 
> ^ images for the chapter


End file.
